1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to anisotropic molded parts with rigidity dependent on the direction of rotation with respect to at least one spatial direction. The molded parts absorb much higher forces in the case of a positive direction of rotation than in the case of a negative direction of rotation and, as a result, also have correspondingly higher restoring forces. The invention also relates to the use of such a molded part as an insert part for sports shoes.
2. Description of the Background
Molded parts with anisotropic rigidity are known. In DE-A 197 16 179 there is a description of molded parts which behave rigidly under the effect of forces from a direction transverse to the longitudinal direction and behave much more softly under the effect of forces from other directions. This is achieved by embedding thermoplastic strips into an elastomeric matrix.